Madera
Madera is the shipwright and the newest member of the Devil Pirates Appearance He's a fairly tall and muscular man, around 7 feet, with quite tanned skin and hazel brown eyes. His olive-green hair hangs in Dreadlocks to his shoulders. He wears a cut off jeans-shorts to his knees and an an unbottoned canadianwoodcutter shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black-and-red pattern on it. He wears flip-flops with a wooden sole and has 2 bracelets on his left arm cut from dark mahagoni root wood. Always carries his big woodcutting axe with him slung over his shoulder and has some smaller ones and other tools tied to his belt. Always has a piece of grass or a long toothpick in his mouth, even when he talks. Personality He seldomly laughs or smiles or says anything really. When he does it is usually something important though. Dreams Madera dreams of a world where everybody can have the same opportunities, a world without nobles and without rich and poor, a world where everyone has equal chances. Running Gag He, like an ent in the Lord of the Rings, likes to take his time to think things through, so he'll often be 2 minutes delayed when saying something. I.e. when somebody introduces himself he'll just stare at the person and say nothing then come up to him later and answer his questions etc. Abilities and powers Bounty The World Government has decided to keep the fact that a World Noble became a pirate a secret and thus will not issue a bounty for him, to not draw attention to it. Marines have the order to catch him alive when they see him. Physical Powers He possesses super-human strength speed and endurance. Weapons He carries a wide array of carpenting tools with him, most of which can be used as weapons, the most noticable is the big wood-cutting axe he always carries slung over his shoulder. Devil Fruits He ate the Uddo Uddo no Mi (Wood Wood Logia), a devil fruit which turned him into a wood-man, able to turn his whole body into wood as hard as Adam-Wood if need be and it allows him to create wooden structures, huts ships and trees if he wants to. His practice with his devil fruit is nearly perfect, he hasn't trained himself to become wood by reflex perfectly, like more experienced Logia users, and thus, can still be hurt by very fast surprise attacks. Fighting Style Against weaker opponents he doesn't bother with his devil fruit, but rather attacks him with his axe, but against stronger opponents he uses his devil fruit. Attacks: *"Black Forest" uses his feet to extend roots from him through the ground so he can suddenly grow trees and wood around him to trap a large amount of enemies. *"Stranglevine" follow up to the black forest attack, uses his wood to crush and strangle the entrapped enemies. *"March of the Trees" Turns himself into a giant Sequoia tree similar to an ent and uses his increased strength and his many branches to hammer and hit his opponent. Haki He is aware of the existence of haki but has not yet learned how to use it. Relationships The Devil Twins He has deep respect for his captains, but get's very annoyed at their constant bickering and fighting. The World Government He despises the corrupt World Government, and especially the World Nobles. History Childhood Madera was born on Mariejois, as a World Noble. He was literally born with a silver spoon in his mouth and enjoyed a happy and carefree childhood up until the age of 5. The Adventurer destroys Mariejois! 15 years ago the unthinkable happened and Fisher Tiger invaded Mariejois. This event had a deep impact on Madera's life as it led him to think about the world and his role in it. He came to deeply despise slavery and the status and advantages the World Nobles have in this world. He started doing everything he could to undermine his parents which culminated in him eating the Uddo Uddo no Mi, a very powerful Devil Fruit, that his parents had planned to feed to their slave gardener. He grew up despising his status more and more and decided to leave his home a couple of months before he officially would become a world noble on his 18th birthday. He dropped his old name and chose a new one and decided to become a revolutionary. The Sabaody Archipelago. A pirate crew without a ship and a shipwright without a crew! After leaving Mariejois, Madera headed to the Sabaody Archipelago, not really sure where to go from there. He figured this was the best place to hitch a ride to get to the Revolutionary Army, which he wanted to join. He met his future captains the Devil Twins, when they were busy having a brawl inside a bar where he was eating. He tried to intervene, to save the bar, but was quickly subdued by the two of them. It was then that he revealed the power of his Uddo Uddo no Mi. The two captains were amazed and promptly asked him if he'd build a new ship for them, revealing that they were stuck on the Archipelago, after they accidentally sunk their ship in a brawl just off the shore, which was also the reason they were fighting, because they were both blaming each other for sinking the ship Madera initially declined, which led to a longer and deeper conversation and he started to admire their ideals and dreams. He eventually decided to build them the best ship he possibly could, under the condition that they were going to drop him off at the revolutionary army. Azael laughed it off saying that they were pirates, not a taxi company and if he wanted a ride on their ship he'd have to join their crew. He reluctantly agreed to join their crew and has since then given up on the idea to become a revolutionary and focuses on being a pirate instead. Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Axe User Category:Craftsman Category:Shipwright Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male